Though the T cell repertoire is largely shaped during T cell development in the thymus, mature CD4+ T cells are also regulated extrathymically. Whereas, some conditions of activation lead to tolerance reflecting either anergy or clonal elimination, other conditions lead to a change in the type of response observed. For CD4+ T cells, this change in functional phenotype is largely a change in the pattern of cytokines produced. Although CD4+ T cells that are subject to acute activation maintain the ability to produce multiple cytokines, T cells obtained under conditions of chronic stimulation frequently demonstrate a more restricted pattern of cytokine production. For example, T cell clones maintained by repeated stimulation in vitro have defined two major functional categories of CD4+ T cells referred to as Th1 and Th2 type cells. Th1 type cells produce primarily interleukin-2 (IL-2), interferon-γ (IFN-γ) and tumor necrosis factor (TNF), all of which are referred to as inflammatory cytokines. In contrast, Th2 type cells typically produce IL-4, IL-5, and IL-10 and are important for antibody production and for regulating the responses of Th1 type cells.
Although such extreme segregation in cytokine production is often not seen during in vivo T cell responses, recovery from certain types of infections, such as Leishmania, is associated with preferential production of IL-2/IFN-γ. Mice that mount a Th2 response to Leishmania fail to contain the infection and ultimately die. Inappropriate production of cytokines of the Th2 type response has been frequently linked to allergic type diseases such as asthma and contact sensitivity. For review on activation of CD4+ T cells and role in allergic disease, see Hetzel and Lamb, Clinical Immunol. Immunopath., 73:1–10 (1994).
Perhaps the strongest association of human disease with skewed patterns of cytokine production is the association of Th1 responses and Th1 type cytokines with autoimmune disease. Strong evidence in experimental models indicates that many types of autoimmunity including diabetes, experimental models for multiple sclerosis, autoimmune thyroiditis, and the like are mediated by Th1 type CD4+ T cells. The expression of Th2-associated cytokines, such as IL-4, in these models interfere with the development of autoimmune disease. Th2 type cytokines dampen the response of Th1 type cells while the Th1 type cytokines antagonize the development of Th2 type responses.
In view of the association of particular activated T cell subsets with particular disease conditions, a need therefore exists to be able to direct the proliferation and activation of CD4+T cells to a desired T cells subset, a process that is extremely beneficial in altering the course of disease. One potential solution is to activate in vitro CD4+ T cells that are first isolated from a subject who may optionally be having either allergy or autoimmune conditions to produce cells secreting a preferred cytokine profile. The resultant activated T cells are then reintroduced to the subject to alter the course of disease and perhaps even provide a long term cure.
The challenge in this approach, now solved by the present invention, is the difficulty in defining activation conditions that reproducibly generate CD4+ T cell subsets that produce the desired therapeutic cytokine profile. Expression of particular cytokines is linked to a particular antigen presenting cell (APC) and their associated accessory (assisting) molecules. For a review of the surface proteins serving as accessory molecules that are involved in T cell costimulation, see Mondino and Jenkins, J. Leukocyte Biol., 55:805–815 (1994). Since both the cytokines produced by the APC and the coordinately expressed accessory molecules are themselves regulated by multiple factors, including the type of antigen, the affinity of the T cell receptor (TCR)-antigen interaction, antigen concentration and the like, predicting the outcome of T cell activation upon antigen presentation is historically very difficult. Indeed, as additional accessory molecules have been proposed for the activation process in vivo, it has become increasingly clear that many diverse molecules are involved in the regulation of T cell responses and act in combinatorial fashion to effect the outcome of T cell activation.
Prior to the present invention, the co-expression of selected MHC class II molecules in conjunction with one or more selected accessory molecules has not been possible. The present invention now presents a solution to predictably generate a preferred T cell phenotype through the reproducible activation of T cells to generate either Th1 or Th2 type T cells. The invention describes the generation of synthetic APC that present, in a neutral background, MHC class II molecules in combination with defined accessory molecules. The MHC class II molecules and defined accessory molecules are expressed in a nonmammalian insect cell and can be presented in a variety of forms of synthetic APC including insect cells displaying the molecules.
The advantage of using the insect cells as the expression and presentation vehicles for the MHC class II/accessory molecule compositions of this invention is that the cells do not endogenously produce regulatory cytokines and do not express mammalian accessory molecules. This overcomes the inherent unpredictability of using mammalian APC that express many molecules that are capable of altering the T cell response. In addition, the insect cell expression system described in the present invention provides for the expression of MHC class II molecules without bound peptide (i.e., “empty” molecules) that can be produced under certain restrictive circumstances, such as temperature requirements. At physiological temperatures, these “empty” molecules are normally unable to reach the cell surface as class II without bound peptide are very thermolabile. The invention utilizes the capacity of “empty” MHC class II compositions to allow for the exogenous loading of selected peptides along with the ability to provided endogenously loaded counterparts.
A recombinant glycosyl-phosphatidylinositol (GPI)-modified MHC class I molecule (HLA-A2.1:GPI/β2m) was generated in the above-described insect cell system to produce antigen presenting cells as described in International Publication Number WO 96/12009 by Tykocinski. In that publication, the recombinant GPI-modified MHC class I molecules are isolated from the insect cell by affinity purification for subsequent reincorporation into cell membranes. In other aspects, the publication describes the preparation of a GPI-modified MHC class I molecule co-anchored on a cell membrane with a GPI-modified B7.1 costimulatory molecule. Although the publication states that GPI-modified MHC class II molecules can be prepared as described for those of MHC class I, the publication does not present any details for such preparation.
In contrast, the present invention provides and describes a unique means based on the co-expression of a selected MHC class II haplotype in conjunction with one or more accessory molecules, such as B7.1, to activate CD4+ T cells resulting in the differentiation to a particular T cell subset, Th1 or Th2 cells, that effect a preferred cytokine profile influence. The invention provides the advantage of selectively activating CD4+ T cells in vitro to a preferred T cell subset thereafter allowing for the reintroduction of the activated T cells into the patient. The present invention thus provides the ability to combine individual presenting molecules with particular accessory molecules for expression in selected combinations that permits reproducibility and predictability for selectively activating CD4+ T cells to a desired T cell subset not available in other approaches.